1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinwheel, and more particularly to a pinwheel with a versatile appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pinwheel in accordance with the prior art substantially comprises a rod (30), a shaft (32) and multiple blades (34). The shaft (32) is perpendicularly attached to the rod (30) near the top of the rod (30). The blades (34) are rotatably attached to the shaft (32). In practice, each blade (34) of the conventional pinwheel is a flat element with a large area and is bent to connect to two ends of the shaft with two ends of each blade (34) so as to form a contact area on the blade (34). When wind passes through the pinwheel and hits the contact areas on the blades (34), the blades (34) will be actuated to rotate by the wind. Additionally, the blades (34) will be actuated to rotate by means of blowing by the user, and an enjoyment will be provided to the user.
However, to actuate the blades to rotate, the contact areas of the blades (34), i.e. the front side of the pinwheel, must face against the wind or face the blowing from the user. When the wind passes through the pinwheel from the rear side of the pinwheel, or the user blows from the rear side of the pinwheel, the blades will not be actuated to rotate. To play with the conventional pinwheel is limited and is not enjoyable. In addition, the conventional pinwheel usually has only one layer of blades (34), such that the appearance of the conventional pinwheel is not versatile. When there are multiple layers of blades (34) mounted on the shaft 32, the layers of blades (34) must be arranged on the shaft (32) in a line. Accordingly, the length of the shaft (32) must be prolonged, and the volume of the pinwheel is enlarged. The conventional pinwheel with multiple layers of blades (34) is not particularly attractive to the market.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pinwheel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pinwheel with a versatile appearance. The pinwheel has a rod, a shaft and multiple blade elements. The blade elements are securely attached to a sleeve rotatably mounted around the shaft, and each blade element has a cutout so as to define a passage in the blade element for the wind passing through. Accordingly, the blade elements can be actuated to rotate in any direction of wind passing through the pinwheel. In addition, another layer of blade elements can be mounted in the blade elements so as to make the appearance of the pinwheel versatile.